


Primary School Needs

by greeneggs101, Violet_Janou



Series: And Hamish Makes Three [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneggs101/pseuds/greeneggs101, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Janou/pseuds/Violet_Janou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hamish is ready for school. Sherlock is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primary School Needs

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Hamish is now 4 (for those who are following the age timeline(: ) Greeneggs and I hope that you enjoy this. 
> 
> Also we are not British, we tried as best we could to research about the schooling system in the UK. So we are sorry if it's not 100% accurate. But comments are much loved and appreciated and we do hope that you all enjoy reading our crazy universe!!!

John huffed as he scrolled the internet. He was trying to find a school for Hamish. He was going to be four and they needed to get him into a school. Sherlock sat in the kitchen hunched over working on an experiment that was stumping him. “There are a few schools around the area I found.” 

Sherlock looked up as John spoke. “Why are you looking for schools? You have graduated and have a job and it’s obvious that I’ve graduated and have a degree.” 

John rolled his eyes as he stood up from his desk in the living room. “Not for us, for our son. Hamish needs to start school next term.” 

“No.” Sherlock said. 

“Don’t Sherlock,” John said sternly to his boyfriend. 

“But we can-” 

John shook his head. “No, we can’t homeschool him. He needs to learn all the subjects not just Chemistry, Math and Human Anatomy.” John explained to him as he placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Sherlock looked up at him his face contorted. “There is more than that?” 

“Yes,” John laughed as he stood behind Sherlock. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed the back of his neck. “He is growing up. That’s all there is, we can’t keep him cooped up forever.” 

“We can for a little longer.” 

John set his chin on Sherlock’s shoulder. “You want him to have a bright future. You’re not going to deny him of an education.” John felt Sherlock huff and say nothing for he didn’t want to admit that he was wrong. 

“Only if we can check them out first, we can’t have any sex offenders teaching our son.” Sherlock told John. 

“Agreed.” 

John soon learned that this might not have been the best idea. Sherlock had made it his mission to find something wrong with every primary school they visited. 

~~~

Hamish sat in the car that his Uncle Mycroft had sent for them. His Dad had put him in his khaki trousers paired with his navy blue jumper and a white button down underneath. Hamish looked out the window as his Papa moved his fingers across his phone screen and his Dad looked straight ahead. “Dad why do we have to dress up?” 

“We are going to visit schools,” John explained. “And when we go we want to look our best don’t we?” 

“I guess. But why do we need to look at schools?” Hamish asked him. 

John looked over at his son. “Because you don’t want your Papa teaching you.” he kissed Hamish on the head as the car pulled up to the first school. Sherlock looked up from his mobile and moaned. 

John turned and glared at him. “We haven’t even stepped on the grounds Sherlock. So please, can you stop moaning?” John begged him. 

“They have mold. I don’t want our son getting another allergy to mold.” Sherlock explained to John as he put his mobile into his pocket and got out of the car. John rolled his eyes as he leaned over and unbuckled Hamish from his booster seat. Hamish opened up the door and jumped down trying not to dirty his cloths. John slid out and exited the same side as his Papa. 

Hamish noticed that his Dad had dressed up and had on a suit. He looked like his Papa but a bit sillier. 

“Please.” John told Sherlock as he took Hamish’s hand. 

“I can’t just turn it on and off like a switch John.” 

“Try. Oh god please can you try?” John asked him. 

“I don’t…” 

John stopped Sherlock from speaking. “Okay. Unless it’s something threatening to the health and safety of our son.” John explained to him his eyes narrowed and brow furrowed. 

“Okay,” Sherlock sighed as they walked in and met with the head of admissions. She met with Hamish quickly and then showed them around the school. Hamish looked around as they walked down the halls; he saw all the artwork decorations on the walls. As well as the toy in the class rooms, the school wasn’t that large but Hamish still felt a bit apprehensive about getting lost. 

Sherlock shook his head as they walked in and out of a few classrooms. As the headmaster walked and talked Sherlock leaned over to John, she stopped talking as she wanted to listen to what Sherlock had to say. 

“Not only is there mold, which is a health hazard, but at least three of the teachers are unregistered sex offenders.” Sherlock pseudo whispered. “Safety hazard.” 

John groaned as he closed his eyes. 

“Excuse me?” the headmaster asked. “Sex offenders?” 

“Yes.” Sherlock said his head popping up and his lips forming into a smile. John knew he was liking this too much. “Three of them. The position of their computers and their choice of decorations make it obvious.” Sherlock turned around and headed toward the front of the school. “Let’s go John; we can make our next appointment before lunch.” 

John watched as Hamish ran after his Papa. “I’d recommend an investigation of those last three teachers,” John said as he turned to follow Sherlock. 

~~~

Hamish wrinkled his nose as they walked into the other school’s cafeteria. “No.” Hamish said. John shot a look at Sherlock as he kept his hands in his pockets as they walked around the cafeteria. 

“The children are given an hour for lunch each day,” the guide said to them Sherlock looked around, the then turned to the guide. 

“We have seen enough.” 

The guide stopped talking as he looked at Sherlock. “We haven’t seen-” 

Sherlock looked at John, who was giving him the look. “I don’t want my son attending a school where the staff steals from the school. And the food you are cooking is out of date.” John kept his eye fixed on Sherlock. “Safety hazard.” He said as John rolled his eyes and sighed. “I don’t want our son sick or starving.” 

John narrowed his eyes at Sherlock as he pressed his lips together while Sherlock picked up Hamish and strode out of the cafeteria. John turned, and smiled at the headmaster. 

“Thank you for your time.” John said as he followed after them. 

“Better call the next school. We will be arriving early.” Sherlock told John as he heard him walking behind him.

John hung his head as he talked to himself. “I won’t kill him. I won’t kill him.” He said as he pulled out his mobile to call the school. 

The next school had a lead paint playground. The school after that had an insurance fraud scam. The school after that John had to admit was bad. He didn’t have Sherlock’s keen observation but still he could tell that while the school claimed to be friendly to the same sex parents, the headmaster was not and constantly glared at Johnlock. John felt a swell of pride when Sherlock deduced that the married man was having an affair with one of the female teachers and several of the male ones. As they left the fuming headmaster behind them John began to despair if they would ever find a school. 

“I’m telling you.” Sherlock said as he laid his head on John’s chest as they settled into bed. “Homeschool.” 

“One more, maybe this one will be it.” John told him as he ran his hand through his hair and kissed Sherlock on his temple. 

The following morning they all dressed up and went to see the last school on their list. John had a good feeling about this one for the simple fact Sherlock had yet to let out any out worldly moan as they pulled up.

“I’m the headmaster Ms. Biles and I’ll be showing you around.” She said, she then knelt down and looked down at Hamish. “How are you doing Hamish?” 

“My jumper itches.” He told her. 

John smiled as he noticed this was the first time that Hamish talked any of the headmasters. Again this was another good sign. Ms. Biles smiled and laughed as she stood up. “Doctor Watson and Mr. Holmes, I wanted to tell you that our school has no qualms against same sex parents. In fact it’s a nice change of pace to have you ask to visit our school.” 

John smiled as he looked at Sherlock who said nothing. He smiled and nodded as they followed Ms. Biles into the school. They were shown the classrooms. They were small in size which helps for the teacher to give more individual attention to the students. They had a decent time for recess, as well as they had gym, art, music, library time twice a week and lunch on top of the normal curriculum. 

“We make sure the food in our lunch menu is beneficial to all students and we don't serve any nut products in case of allergy,” Ms. Biles said.

“How much will it cost to get for him to get a special lunch if he develops any allergies?” John asked as Sherlock looked around the cafeteria. 

“Nothing, we want to be able to accommodate our students and they can’t help if they have an allergy.” She told them as they walked back to her office. “Also, we would have Hamish tested to see his levels and be able to place him accordingly. We don’t feel just putting a child in a grade where they might not be ready for or might be bored in.” 

Sherlock nodded as he held onto his son’s hand. Hamish looked up at his Papa, he hadn’t said much and this was the first time they had made it through an entire school tour. Ms. Biles left them alone to discuss as she went to answer a few calls she missed. 

John turned to look at Sherlock. “Well?” 

“Financial records are secure based on the cleanliness of the school. Ms. Biles is in a secure relationship and isn’t looking for an affair. The teachers are all professionals,” Sherlock seemed conflicted. 

John grinned and tried not to laugh. “You can’t find anything wrong can you?” 

“No.” He said. 

John kissed Sherlock and then turned to their son. Kneeling down he looked at Hamish, “What do you think Hal? The choice is ultimately yours.” John explained to his son. 

Hamish looked at his Dad and then over at his Papa. He smiled, “I like this one.”

Once Ms. Biles came back they told her they were going to sign Hamish up. They got most of the paperwork done, he just needed to get a physical and have it faxed over by tomorrow. The paper work was a tad tricky since John and Sherlock weren’t married but they worked around it. With just four days before the term was to begin they were to bring Hamish back tomorrow and have him tested to place him in class. 

They managed to get in to see Jeff for him to do a physical, give him a few vaccinations he needed. Hamish took his tests and found out he was going to be in the proper grade level for his age. They got Hamish a few different sets of his school uniform as well. 

~~~

221b was a nervous home the night before Hamish’s first day of school. Hamish was having a difficult time falling asleep, as did Sherlock. So he went up to his son’s room and sat with him on his chair until Hamish finally dropped off into his lap. Sherlock let his son sleep there as he rubbed his back and watched him. 

The next morning Hamish was going to leave with John. They had packed money for his lunch as well as put in some extra food in case he didn’t want what they were serving. They had decided it would be easier on Hamish if he got used the new routine with John taking him to school when he went to work and with Sherlock picking him up. 

They were halfway out the door when Hamish ran back. Sherlock got down as his son wrapped his arms around his neck and gave him a tight hug. 

“Be good,” Sherlock told him as he clung to his son. “Mind your manners, act like Dad.” Hamish kissed his Papa on the cheek as Sherlock let go. Hamish walked over to John, took his hand and headed down the steps. 

As they walked out the front of 221 John glanced up and saw Sherlock watching them through the window. John turned away; he knew this was going to be a hard day on both himself and Sherlock. As they walked Hamish clung to his Dad. He knew the room number and where he was to go. All his school supplies were in his rucksack. 

When they got to the front of the school John stopped. Mothers were dropping off their children, as they looked at John he knew he was going to be asked many questions. Ignoring the onslaught of single mothers to come to him he knelt down. Fixing his son’s navy jumper he smiled. “I love you Hal. Be yourself.” He explained to him as he tried too hard to hold back the tears. 

“When will I see Papa?” Hamish asked. 

“At three when school is over.” John explained to him. “And then I will be home at 5 like usual.” 

Hamish furrowed his brow. “Who will I eat with Dad?” 

“Some of your classmates, or the friends you will make.” The school bell rang and the kids began to file in. John kissed his son on the top of his head. “I love you.” 

“I love you to Dad.” Hamish said as he kissed his dad and walked into the school. John stood up, took a deep breath putting on his best soldier face on when he was stopped. Holding up his hand he decided to get a taxi and get to work faster. John was able to hold his emotions in. 

He passed Sarah at the front with a smile and then went back to his office. As soon as the door shut John lost it. His body seemed to shake as he cried. He was suddenly glad for having the half day Sarah gave him. 

“It will be a nice surprise for Hamish.” She had told John the other day. 

John took a few deep breaths as he composed himself. He dried his tears before meeting with his first patient. 

~~~

At school Hamish wasn’t faring much better. He had tears in his eyes as he stood in the hallway, he tried to take a few deep breaths but it wasn’t working. He soon felt a few fat drops start to roll down his face. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up into the eyes of a kid wh0o appeared to be the same age as Hamish but much taller. He looked a little like his Papa. 

“Are you okay?” he asked his brown hair falling into his face. 

Hamish shook his head. “I miss my Dad and Papa.” 

“I’m sorry.” The boy said. “I used to miss my mommy when she dropped me off at Miss Adelaide’s. I just tried to think of it as a daily vacation from home.” The boy held out his hand. “My name is Matthew Thompson the Third. You can all me Matt. What is your name?” 

“Hamish Lestrade Watson-Holmes.” Hamish said. “But you can call me Hamish.” Matt smiled as they shook hands. “What class are you in?” 

“Mrs. Wallace,” Matt explained as he pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket. 

Hamish felt excited. “Me to.” 

“Maybe she will let us sit by each other. I don’t have a lot of friends. People tend to find me odd.” Matt explained as he put the paper back into his pocket and they headed on their way to classroom 135. 

“My Papa says it’s better to be odd than normal. It makes life more interesting.” Explained Hamish as a few other kids walked past them. He began to relax a little. 

“I like that. So you have a Dad and Papa?” 

Hamish nodded. “And Ms. Hudson, she is our landlady.” 

“Our landlord isn’t nice. But my dad likes our flat so we stay.” Matthew explained as they turned and walked into their classroom. 

~~~

Sherlock stood waiting for John to get out of work. He was practically twitching as he paced back and forth. Sarah was growing a bit nervous as were the patients waiting in the lobby. “Sherlock, are you okay?” Sarah asked as Sherlock stopped and practically ran over to John. Setting the files down she smiled, she knew John was struggling through the day without Hamish. 

“What took you so long? We need to get to the school.” Sherlock said as he took his hand dragging him. 

John looked at his watch, “Sherlock it’s noon, we have three more hours till he gets out.” 

“We can’t be late John,” he explained to him. 

John grinned; he pulled Sherlock close to him as he hugged him. “I miss him to. But it had to be done.” Sherlock just looked at him, his hand still locked with John’s. “We’ll go to lunch at Angelo’s as a treat.” He suggested his stomach was hungry from the lack of breakfast he was able to eat today. 

“It’s not a treat to have our son gone.” Sherlock hung his head. 

John kissed him as his head perked up a little. “Fine. We are celebrating his growth as a person.” 

Sherlock grinned slightly, “fine.” John tugged his hand and they headed to Angelo’s. 

~~~

At school Matt and Hamish were lucky enough to be able to sit next to each other. At lunch Hamish went through and got the lunch they were serving and then went to sit down where Matt had claimed a table. Looking down at his plate Hamish handed Matt some of his carrots as Matt passed over his applesauce to Hamish. As Matt ate on a few carrots Hamish tried to explain to him what his Papa did for a living, with the help of his Dad. 

Matt pushed his glassed up his nose. “So, they fight bad guys?” 

Hamish nodded as he took a bite of his nutella sandwich. 

Matt’s eyes lit up. “Wow! So your Papa is like a superhero and your Dad is his sidekick?” 

Hamish never thought of it like that. “I guess so. But he’s mostly just my Papa and Dad. They do it because they want to help protect London and keep me and other people safe.”

“That’s cool. My dad is a lawyer and not really around. Which is fine,” Matt said to Hamish. Hamish always knew that his Dad and Papa didn’t care much for lawyers. Something about them being corrupt but Matt didn’t seem bad. “I find my dad’s job boring. I wanna play football all my life. Even though my dad thinks it is silly since I’m a bit of a klutz.” Matt explained as he moved his hand and knocked over his juice box as well as Hamish’s. “Sorry.” 

Hamish shrugged as he took his napkin and cleaned it up. “I spill to, that why my Dad packed me some extra juice boxes for my lunch.” Hamish said as he pulled two out of his lunch box. He handed one over to Matt. 

After lunch they had recess. Hamish wasn’t sure what to do but he and Matt ended up playing detectives on the playground with a few other kids from another class. 

~~~

Sherlock held onto John’s hand as they waited. They had gotten there a good forty five minutes before the bell was going to ring to release the kids from school. But it calmed Sherlock down so John was more than happy to do it. 

Once the bell rang Sherlock stood up taller, his eyes scanning the students for his son. He made a few comments about the moms and dads who were there to pick up the kids but he kept the comments few and between him and John. 

Soon they saw their son coming out of the doors. He was walking with a tall boy. They saw Hamish wave as the tall boy walked one day. Once Hamish saw his Dad and Papa he went running to them a wide smile spread across his face. 

“Papa! Daddy!” Hamish squealed as John swept him up in a hug. Sherlock leaned over to wrap his long arms around both his boys. Hamish giggled as he was stuck in the middle of his Dad’s. 

“We missed you so much,” John said as he kissed his son. 

“I missed you both.” He said kissing his Dad and Papa. John sat him down as Hamish looked up. “But I made a friend today!” 

“That’s wonderful,” John said to his son. “How was the first day?” 

“Good, Dad did you know we get to barrow books from the library?!” Hamish explained to him as he slipped off his rucksack, unzipped it and pulled out four books. “I got these for us to read!” 

John chuckled as Hamish put the books back into his rucksack zipping t up he handed it to his Dad as he took his Papa’s hand and they began to walk home. “So who is your friend?” 

“His name is Matthew Thompson the Third. But he goes by Matt. His dad is a lawyer but Matt wants to pay football his entire life.” Hamish explained to his Dad’s. “I don’t think he is close with his Dad. So don’t worry Papa.” 

John glanced over as Sherlock smiled. “We should have him over if he is your mate.” 

“Can we?” Also we got to learn about history today!” Hamish explained. 

Sherlock now rolled his eyes. “History, that is useless.” 

John hit Sherlock as Hamish furrowed his brow and looked up at his Papa. “No it’s not Papa!” 

Sherlock sighed and nodded. “Fine. It’s not. What would you like for dinner Hal?” 

Hamish pushed his lips together as he thought about that question. As they passed Northumberland Street Hamish smiled. “Angelo’s!”

John shrugged; they headed back there for Hamish. As they ate he walked about his other classes like art, which he didn’t care that much for but the teacher said he needed to do it. He told them about science which Hamish admitted he knew and was a tad boring, but he was able to help Matt out. Once dinner came to an end Hamish was tired of talking. 

When they got home he went to see Ms. Hudson, gave her a hug and told her about his day. Once he finished and came up and go ready for bed. 

“When can I have Matt over?” Hamish asked as his Dad tucked him into bed. 

“We can see a time next week,” John said as he kissed Hamish on the top of his head. “Get his number and I can call and talk to his mum.” 

Hamish smiled as Sherlock gave his son a kiss. They set his alarm for school in the morning, turned off the light off before shutting the door. John looked as Sherlock headed down the steps and then walked over to the couch and plopped down. “What’s wrong?” he asked him. 

“I don’t like that he seems that he doesn’t need us.” Sherlock admitted to John. 

John chuckled as he walked over and took a seat next to Sherlock on the couch. “He is four Sherlock. He is going to need us for a long time to come.” 

Sherlock turned and looked at John. “When?” he asked resting a head on his shoulder. 

“Well,” John said as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend as Sherlock leaned into John’s body. “When he needs help with homework. When he hits puberty. When he meets a girl or a guy and has a crush. When he gets married. When he’s scared. When he has kids of his own if he chooses to do so. He’ll need us Sherlock.” John promised him with a kiss. 

“Will he want us to help him?” 

“Yes. And we will help as best as we can.” John kissed Sherlock on his temple. “We just need to cherish the time we have.” 

Sherlock turned his body and buried his head into John’s jumper. “You think he will have kids?” he asked him in a mumbled voice. 

“Maybe. We did though unconventionally we did.” Sherlock smiled as he laid there wrapped up in his arms listening to John’s heartbeat.


End file.
